User blog:Ironstar/Patapon Fan Fiction Here!
On this blog I'll be writing Fan Fictions about Patapon. Please comment and tell me what you think. Please note that the story below takes place before the events of the first game. Also, if you haven't read "How Shookle was Created", go to the forums and read it now. "How Shookle Was Created" Also, I've made a blog with a list of all Fan Fiction pages here. Zigotons Battle The Karmen! Wakaton grabbed his spear and ran out into the forest. "Karmen are attacking! Help us fight!" shouted Makoton, the new squad leader. As Wakaton was running, an arrow flew right past his head. He'd need to be careful, or else he'd end up like one of the corpses on the battlefield he saw earlier. Luckily for the zigotons, Kharma had brought Shookle. The giant plant was munching on some of the Karmen who were trying to shoot it with arrows... Nothing could stop the beast. As soon as Wakaton realised he was safe for the moment, he sat down exhausted. Unfortunately for the Zigotons in the front of the squad, there were no giant plants to protect them. "Fall back before we-" Drematon's last words were silenced by a flaming spear. Suddenly a squad of Kibatons alongside General Gong plowed through the Karmen attackers, sending them flying into the trees. While the rest of the Karmen were regrouping, Shookle hopped towards them angrily. "This... it's impossible! how did they find the holy seed of the Karmen!?" screeched a Karmen as he was being devoured by Shookle. "Take that ya' mask wearing cowards!" Wakaton yelled at the fleeing Karmen troops. With the battle won, the zigotons rejoiced and celebrated their victory. Little did they know that the battle wasn't truely over at all... Queen Kharma had a meeting after the battle, and only fifty troops were invited. Kifaton thought he was extremely lucky to be invited, however he was clueless about what would happen. It would obviously be important, Kharma never holds meetings, and if she did everyone would be be forced to come. "Fellow Zigotons!" Queen Kharma had began her speech. "Its come to our attention that the pitiful 'Karmen'..." She said Karmen like she was coughing. "Have been invading our land! We gave them an entire continent across the ocean, but no! They have to try and invade our land like the little fools they are!" Kharma had always hated the Karmen for reasons she wouldn't speak about. They say Makoton knew, but that was just a rumor. "Anyways, I've decided to get rid of them as easily as possible. Everyone here must recruit ten Zigotons who haven't been invited to the meeting, and command them once we're in the land of the Karmen!" The only Zigoton who wasn't shocked or surprised was Makoton. After a few seconds a Yumiton sitting in the back decided to test his luck. "Um, mighty queen of all the land, what are you thinking!? Those masked f-freaks can summon demons at will! We won't stand a ch-" "Silence!" Kharma paused for a bit and said, "Alright than. If you're so afraid of the Karmen, I'll give you an alternate assignment... stay here and clean my entire palace!" The yumiton gulped. Kharma's palace was the biggest structure around, at least that's what Kifaton heard. Kifaton decided that he'd hire some of his buddies from training to go with him. Considering that he still needed to recruit more than that. He also thought of bringing Wakaton, the one who went on patrol with him yesterday, too. "Ahem. I'll be bringing our secret weapon, Shookle the flesh eating plant across the ocean!" Kharma claimed that she's already heard of a plant like it before, but Kifaton had no idea what she was talking about when she said that. As far as he knew, there was only one jungle on the continent, and she's never been to it. Actually, maybe she might've just heard about it from somewhere, like from those Patapons. They haven't been very active yet but there is a possibility. "Kifaton! Pay attention unless you want to end up feeding Shookle!" Kharma seemed pretty mad for some reason... "Eh. Yes ma'am, er.. queen!" Kharma went back to her speech. "Just because the Karmen have more technology and weapons than us, doesn't make this hopeless! We are the Zigotons of legend! We can defeat any creature no matter how many teeth it has!" Kharma took a deep breath and finished her speech. "You are the lucky Zigotons who will bring power, wealth, and honor to our tribe! Now get recruiting!" All the Zigotons left the meeting frantically, fearing the punishments the queen would give them if they were slow. Kifaton left with the wave of fleeing Zigotons, and thought about Kharma's speech. He doubted that they would win such an insane battle, but he trusted her. First, he needed to recruit some troops to command. "Hi Kifaton," Wakaton shouted. "Oh... Hi." Kifaton sighed. Wakaton smiled and said, "Don't worry, I know that you're going to recruit me." "How'd you-" "I spied on the meeting, Kifaton, but don't tell Kharma or she'll feed me to that plant she has." Wakaton shivered as he said the last sentence. "Whatever, Wakaton. Let's just assemble the rest of the squad and prepare for battle." Kifaton marched forward towards one of the Zigoton outposts where he could get some more troops to battle the Karmen. "Um... Kifaton, I already assembled a squad of the finest Tatetons I knew. Sorry if they're not good enough, I mean I should've let you pick, but-" Kifaton turned around swiftly and began to yell at him. "They'd better be good! I'm a squad leader now, and commanding a bunch of foolish idiots isn't exactly-" Wakaton punched him as hard as he could and began to yell back at him. "What's wrong with you anyways!? Are you mad with power or what?" Kifaton sighed and said, "I'm sorry... I don't really know what came over me, but I'm sorry about that. So... can I meet these Tatetons now?" "Eh... Sure. But seriously, is there something wrong with you?" "Not at all," Kifaton replied as he sluggishly walked away. As he was moving, Wakaton coughed and showed him where the Tatetons were. Kifaton noted that they really must be fine considering that they were at the best training camp in the world: Ziara Training, which oddly was named after a Karmen commander. Ziara Training is a mighty stone castle where all the finest warriors were trained, like Gong the Hawkeye and Makoton. Inside this beautiful fortress were the most brutal training grounds known to Zigotons. It was entirely filled with sneaky traps and dangerous animals, and the casualty rate was through the roof; Only the strongest ones could survive. In the end if you manage to survive, you'll be fully prepared for the most difficult battles, and will be recognized as a hero. To make the training even more grueling, all the corpses inside are never cleaned up, and some say spirits wander the halls, looking for revenge. It is said thea Ziara used to live in this ominous place, no one truely knows why he left. Maybe he got bored? He might've been driven out by Zigotons. Or was it something else? Some vile secret of the castle he discovered that was so shocking he tried to escape immediately perhaps? Although Kifaton knew the history of this place, he stared in awe at all the walls and towers. It looked so amazing to him, but his thoughts were interrupted by wakaton. "Allow me to introduce your nine new Tatetons! Here's Garaton, Araton, Baraton, Caraton, Daraton, Eraton, Faraton, Haraton, and Iraton." Kifaton frowned for a moment and said, "What's with their names?" Wakaton simply said, "They're all siblings of each other." Kifaton merely stared and said, "Okay... I kind of doubt tha-" "I already told you, they're all siblings, Kifaton!" Kifaton chuckled. "A family of Tatetons..." Wakaton quickly said, "Jaraton, Karaton, and Laraton didn't survive the training..." Still frowning, Kifaton mumbled, "This is interesting and all, but we need to get ready for war, this isn't a family reunion. These guys-" "Not all of them are guys, Kifaton." "Let's just go talk to Kharma," Kifaton said as he marched off. When they reached Kharma's palace in single file they were greeted by Makoton and his squad, containing Megatons, Kibatons and Dekatons. "Back already?" Makoton sneered. Caraton gulped and stepped back a few feet. Kifaton paced toward the some what threatening squad and stared at their leader. "I'm surprised you're back already too. Usually it takes a while to gather some of the best units in the Zigoton arsenal..." Before the grumpy squad leader could reply some of the other squads made their way towards him. Mozuton, a Yumiton in another squad, snorted and said, "I have to agree with Kifaton on this one. I guess the queen pities your lack of skill and gives you her best soldiers." Less than a second after this was said, Mozuton was on the ground with a spear to his throat. "No one, and I mean no one says that and lives!" Shouted Makoton. Right before he could stab the poor Zigoton, Queen Kharma flew over and smacked it out of his hand. "Makoton, don't kill off our army over a petty insult." She than quietly whispered to him. Makoton turned around with an angry look on his face, but managed to stop himself from saying anything that would make his queen mad. "Sorry ma'am." He said quietly. "Excellent. Now let him go." Kharma mumbled, looking just as angry as Makoton. Mozuton stumbled towards his squad. He was shaking in fear. "So. Do we have any boats, and what's our battle plan?" Wakaton calmly said after a few moments of silence. "We have a ship for each squad ready at the beach east of here. Now then, our strategy for wiping out the Karmen fools is simple. First, when we're nearing their continent we fire our ships' cannons at any Karmen guarding the beach. Next, we send in twenty five of our squads behind Shookle, who will protect the beast as long as possible while it munches on our enemies." Faraton raised his hand. "What is it?" Kharma said. "What happens to the other twenty five squads? Are you going to help us fight? Is General Gong going to? Karmen have a lot more weapons than us and different classes of warriors, can we really beat them? Will Akumapon and demons-" Kharma shouted loudly. "Shut up! The other twenty five squads will guard our catapults as they march in behind the other squads. I will be um... Guarding our boats near the shore with Gong guarding me, and yes we can defeat the Karmen even if they ride on giant jumping Dodongas! We are the Zigotons! No enemy is to fierce for us to defeat! Now get on the boats and let's win this fight!" Two squads cheered after she said that. Everyone marched together towards the boats and got on. Kharma and Gong were riding with Makoton's squad. They all began to sail on the long trip that would take them to the Karmens' land. After a few days on the ocean, most of the troops were feeling exhausted. "What's wrong with them?" Kharma asked Gong sternly. "I believe they're suffering from lack of food. This trip is forty days long and we forgot to bring any food." Gong replied with a little bit of anger in his voice. "Oh well, too late to turn back now." Kharma said nonchalantly. On one of the other boats a Dekaton named Grubaton yelled excitedly about how he spotted a small desert island filled with Kacheeks. "Fine, we'll make a stop there you wimps." Kharma said from her boat. The large armada tied their boats to a massive tree and attacked the many frightened kacheeks. Every last one was hunted, and the troops brought back the meat to their ships to eat during the journey. On day thirty eight the food ran out (mostly due to Shookle eating most of them), but they could last about ten days without food remaining. On day thirty nine disaster struck. A Kibaton in Makoton's squad nudged Kharma and said, "Ther seems to be a large storm going on... Look at how big those waves are!" Kharma stared out at the ocean for a moment. "Those waves aren't normal. The Karmens' Kraken is behind this." She then yelled out as loud as she could. "Ready the cannons! The Kraken is approaching!" TO BE CONTINUED... What would make this story better? More Characters Patapons Getting Involved Romance Already Good, Keep It up! More Description! Other (If so, comment what.) -- Category:Patapon Fanfic Category:Patapon Category:Blog posts Category:Zigotons Category:Karmen